Problem: In his chemistry class, Kevin took 6 quizzes. His scores were 76, 82, 94, 75, 77, and 76. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $76 + 82 + 94 + 75 + 77 + 76 = 480$ His average score is $480 \div 6 = 80$.